


Blankets

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04, Season 4 Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, fluff month, not intended to be romantic but you can read it that way if you want, pure friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: "Half the kingdoms don't even trust me," Scorpia pointed out, clipping her claws together. "They won't work with me.""I will. And I do."~~Or, Bow and Scorpia have a mini heart-to-heart after the events of Season 4.
Relationships: Bow & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eleven: Warm Blankets
> 
> Prompt provided by an anon on tumblr, but I chose She Ra as the fandom. I just rewatched the last two episodes of the latest season again, just cause it's been a minute since I last watched, and I forgot how much I enjoyed Scorpia's character. 
> 
> As always, tomorrow's prompt and fandom are at the bottom.

"It's weird seeing stars, hmm?"

Scorpia turned as a warm blanket settled over her shoulders to find Bow standing next to her, another blanket wrapped around his body. She hadn't realized she was cold until the chilled air was no longer constantly touching her, and she gripped the edges of the blanket in her claws and pulled it tighter around her chest. "Sure is."

He sat down next to her, his legs dangling over the edge of the top of the castle and kicking at the brick. "I came up to check on you. We could use your help for the coming fight."

"I know," Scorpia promised. She was cautious of her grip on the blanket, trying not to rip the fabric. "I'll be there, I will, I just…"

"You miss her," Bow finished, his voice gentle.

She glanced sideways at him, but he wasn't looking at her, his gaze instead focused on the sky. The stars reflected in his eyes, such an odd sight that Scorpia forced her face away. "Yeah. I do. You too?"

Bow's laugh was huffed and humorless. "I do. Obviously I do. She's been my best friend as long as I can remember. But Scorpia…" He turned, dragging a knee up onto the rooftop and facing her. His hands settled on her leg, incredibly gentle. "Catra and Glimmer can take care of themselves. We both know how tough they are."

"They hate each other."

Bow pressed his lips into a thin line. "True," he admitted. "But they don't want the world destroyed, either of them. I know Glimmer – she'll work with her if she thinks they have the same goal. Wouldn't Catra do the same?"

Scorpia let a somewhat bitter smile cross her face. "That's exactly what she does."

"Then they'll be okay up there. But down here…we need to be ready to help them. They can't come home if we don't. And we need you for that, Scorpia."

"Half the kingdoms don't even trust me," Scorpia pointed out, clipping her claws together. "They won't work with me."

"I will. And I do."

She looked back at him and found him smiling gently. He squeezed her shoulder, carefully, under the spikes. She couldn't really feel it, but the sentiment was there. "You do?"

"Of course. Perfuma and Frosta do too, especially after you stayed with them yesterday during whatever was happening to you guys. And Adora has known you pretty much her whole life, right? So she knows that you've got a good heart. The other princesses will trust you too. So will the kingdoms. But it doesn't matter what they think right now," he pointed out. His blanket slipped a little and he dragged it back up. "Because you're needed."

Scorpia took a deep breath and nodded, tugging her own blanket tighter. It was still warm, somehow, despite the frigid night. "Give me a minute?"

"Of course. Want me to sit with you for it?"

She startled – no one had ever asked her that before. She thought it over for a moment, swallowed. "I…if you want to. I'd like that. Not being alone again."

"Good. The stars are starting to grow on me," Bow declared, turning so that his legs were over the edge again and he was staring up at the sky. He scooted a little closer, almost imperceptibly, until their shoulders were pressed together and the cold subsided.

Scorpia looked up, following his gaze, and for a few seconds she just watched the bright little dots dance in the sky. There was something weirdly beautiful about seeing lights that never seemed to go out above them. "Me too," she finally said.

If she was being honest, this group of people was starting to grow on her, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic: Easter Bunny, Trollhunters


End file.
